plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Survival: Endless/Strategies/@comment-30335543-20180201110859/@comment-35529815-20180510051814
You should know that Bungee Zombies can shield each other from your Gatling Peas right? This means that if two Bungee Zombies appear on row 1 column 4 and 5 for example, you’re guaranteed to lose the GP on column 5 while having about 20% chance of losing the other one as well. Not to mention, since Gatling Peas do not go through multiple zombies, the other zombies are completely protected while bungees are still on the ground. And since you have no space or seed Slots for Ice Shrooms, you are stuck with a formation that’s missing two or three of its core players, something you really don’t want. And it only gets worse if the Bungees managed to grab your Torchwood. In addition, the Spikerocks on columns 8 and 9 are too close to the zombies to warrant putting them there, since it only takes 9 hits from Gargantuars and Zombonies to kill. This can get worse with time seeing that screen door and ladder zombies can shield those Gargantuars and Zombonies from even further damage, which means you won’t be able to replace those Spikerocks in time. By the time you reach flag 50 or so, the number of Gigas, Zombonies, Footballs, Screendoors and Ladders would be so many that you are guaranteed to lose at least 1 layer of Spikerocks every wave, with your Wallnuts not even managing to last 2 waves. Another interesting thing to note is that while Fire Seeds do thaw frozen zombies, they are only able to unfreeze the very first one, and frozen zombies are still affected by the splash damage, meaning that it is actually advisable to use Ice Shrooms in tandem with Torchwood. Notice, it’s only Ice Shroom, not Winter Melons, since they also can only hit the first few zombies in a wave, while Ice Shrooms freeze the entire map, regardless of position. Also, I don’t think it is a good idea to leave Cattails so far out in the back, cause it means that Balloon Zombies will have a higher chance of passing through more tiles, thus blocking more of your DPS while not caring about the Spikerocks. The reason why this happens is because every time a Cattail succeeds in popping something, the other Needles it shot out does not automatically redirect themselves to new targets. In fact, those needles just fizzle out and are completely useless. And since you put Cattails at your last 2 columns, the Cattails will have to shoot spikes through your entire pool, hit two targets, reset and do it again for 2 more targets, then rinse and repeat, thus causing their placements to be even more inefficient in practice. This is why you almost never see anyone put Cattails in the back. Most often times, they are put on columns 4 to 5 instead. If you know where to effectively place your Cattails, a single spot would be enough to cover the entire map, and two makes it more than enough to limit the baloon zombies to the first three tiles or so. Last, but not least, is the plants you chose for your pool lanes. Judging by your setup, even if you managed to somehow hold out with your Spikerocks and Bungees, you will still need a large amount of sun to replace them. Usually, this requires at least 5 or 6 Twin Sunflowers, while there are only 2 in your setup. The spots where your Cattails are placed are usually the positions people put Their Sun recovery options, since those places are protected from everything while sunflowers are weak to everything. There is really no reason to use Torchwood and Gatling Peas on the pool, because most often times, the Glooms are more than enough to deal with zombies. People would rather put one or two winter Melons on each lane to snare the zombies, thus maximising the damage of Glooms. If you are able to optimise the two pool rows, I can see that you will be able to add at least 2 Cob Cannons to your Setup, which will help tremendously. Or just use those spaces for Ice Shroom Slots, which are also equally useful.